longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
Showtime (TV network)
|picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) |slogan = Live the moment |country = United States |language = English Spanish |broadcast_area = Nationwide |sister_channel(s) = The Movie Channel Smithsonian Channel Flix |timeshift = Showtime East Showtime West Showtime 2 East Showtime 2 West Showcase East Showcase West Showtime Beyond East Showtime Beyond West Showtime Extreme East Showtime Extreme West Showtime Family Zone East Showtime Family Zone West Showtime Next East Showtime Next West Showtime Women East Showtime Women West |website = www.sho.com |sat_serv_1 = DirecTV |sat_chan_1 = 545 Showtime (east; HD/SD) 546 Showtime (west; HD/SD) 547 Showtime 2 (HD/SD) 548 Showcase (HD/SD) 549 Showtime Extreme (HD/SD) 550 Showtime Beyond (HD) 551 Showtime Next (HD) 552 Showtime Women (HD) 1545 Showtime On Demand |sat_serv_2 = Dish Network |sat_chan_2 = 318 Showtime (east; HD/SD) 319 Showtime (west; HD/SD) 320 Showtime 2 (HD/SD) 321 Showcase (HD/SD) 322 Showtime Extreme 323 Showtime Beyond |cable_serv_1 = Available on all U.S. cable systems |cable_chan_1 = Channels vary by cable provider |iptv_serv_1 = Verizon FiOS |iptv_chan_1 = 865–874 (HD) 365–380 (SD) |iptv_serv_2 = AT&T U-verse |iptv_chan_2 = 1852–1866 (HD) 852–866 (SD) }}Showtime is an American premium cable and satellite television network that serves as the flagship service of the Showtime Networks subsidiary of Verizon Television, which also owns sister services The Movie Channel and Flix. Showtime's programming primarily includes theatrically released motion pictures and original television series, along with boxing and mixed martial arts matches, occasional stand-up comedy specials and made-for-TV movies. The Showtime brand is used by a number of channels and platforms around the world, but primarily refers to the group of eight multiplex channels in the United States. Showtime is available to 29.7 million households in the U.S. The channel and its corresponding networks are headquartered at Paramount Plaza on the northern end of New York City's Broadway district. History Early history (1976–1982) Formation of Showtime Networks and ownership by Viacom (1982–2005) Under CBS Corporation ownership (2005–present) Channels List of channels Background Other services Showtime HD Showtime HD is a high definition simulcast feed of Showtime that broadcasts in the 1080i resolution format. In addition to its main channel, all of Showtime's multiplex services except for Family Zone also broadcast in the format, though availability of all of the HD feeds varies by provider. Showtime HD is available through virtually all providers which carry Showtime, along with Showtime's streaming services. Films shown on Showtime's HD simulcast feeds are broadcast in their native aspect ratio if that version is provided by the studios that maintain pay television distribution rights with the channel. Showtime on Demand Showtime operates a subscription video-on-demand television service called Showtime on Demand, which is available at no additional charge to Showtime subscribers. Showtime on Demand offers feature films, episodes of Showtime's original series, adult programming and sports events. Showtime on Demand's rotating program selection incorporates select new titles that are added each Friday, alongside existing program titles held over from the previous one to two weeks. The service began to be test marketed in 2001 and was officially launched in July 2002. Showtime Anytime On October 27, 2010, Showtime launched Showtime Anytime, a website that features around 400 hours of streaming program content available in standard or high definition that is accessible to subscribers of the Showtime television service. Content available on the service includes Showtime original programming, feature films, comedy specials, documentaries and sports programming. It is currently available nationally to Showtime subscribers of satellite provider AT&T DirecTV, and regionally by Comcast Xfinity; Spectrum; Optimum; Cox Communications; CenturyLink Prism; Grande Communications; Mediacom; AT&T U-verse; and Verizon FIOS. The Showtime Anytime app (which is offered as a free download) was initially released on the iOS App Store for the iPad and iPhone on October 3, 2011. On October 1, 2012, an Android app became available through the Google Play platform for Android devices. In September 2017, it was discovered that the Showtime Anytime website was injected with code that mined the cryptocurrency Monero using the viewer's CPU, which would potentially cause degraded performance for other websites and applications. The code was removed as soon as it was discovered. Showtime (streaming service) On June 3, 2015, Showtime parent CBS Corporation announced that it would launch an over-the-top subscription video on demand service that would be distributed as a standalone offering without the requirement of having an existing television subscription to use (in the manner of competitor HBO's OTT offering, HBO Now). The service, which uses the same branding as the linear television channel, was officially launched on July 7, 2015 (coinciding with the season premieres of Ray Donovan and Masters of Sex on July 12). The service was initially available for purchase through Apple Inc. (to Apple TV and iOS devices), Hulu, Roku, PlayStation Vue and Amazon Prime as well as through Showtime's website (SHO.com). The Showtime streaming service is identical to Showtime Anytime; it offers a back catalog of episodes of various past and present Showtime original series (with new episodes of Showtime original series being made available for streaming the same day as their original broadcast on the main linear Showtime channel), feature films and documentaries, and sports events and analysis programs. Subscriptions are also available over Amazon Prime (Amazon Channels), Hulu, The Roku Channel, and Apple TV (Apple TV Channels) as add-ons. Unlike HBO Now, Showtime also provides live streams of the East and West Coast television feeds of the linear Showtime channel (live streams of Showtime's multiplex services, and sister networks The Movie Channel, The Movie Channel Xtra, and Flix are not currently available on the service; live streams of Showtime's multiplex channels are available for Amazon Prime users as part of the Showtime add-on subscription). SHO Sync On September 22, 2011, Showtime launched Showtime Social, a second screen interactive app providing interactivity with Showtime programs including viewer-participant polls and trivia questions as well as real-time aggregation of Twitter, Facebook and blog comments about particular Showtime programs; the app utilizes Automated Content Recognition technology to generate interactive content regardless of whether it is being watched live, on-demand or by DVR; the app also displays heat maps depicting viewer reactions throughout the duration of an episode at the conclusion of the program. The app – which was renamed SHO Sync on September 13, 2012 – was originally released for Apple iOS devices (iPad and iPhone), with an app for LG-manufactured Smart TVs being released on August 15, 2013. On July 9, 2015, Showtime announced it would discontinue SHO Sync, immediately discontinuing support of the iPad app with the iPhone and LG apps to be discontinued at a later date. However, the channel hinted that the core interactive functions of SHO Sync may be restored in a different form, with the possibility of being incorporated into Showtime Anytime and the Showtime over-the-top streaming service. Programming Original programming Movie library Former first-run contracts Paramount Pictures, Lionsgate and MGM Sports programming International External links * Official website * Showtime Streaming * Showtime Anytime (streaming content accessible only to subscribers of participating television providers) Category:Showtime (TV network) Category:American television networks Category:Verizon Television Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Movie channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Commercial-free television networks in the United States Category:Peabody Award winners